Statue of Evil
by chilled monkey
Summary: Hibino is possessed by an evil spirit and goes on a rampage.


**Disclaimer : **I do not own Hareluya II Boy. This story is a work of fan fiction. No profit is being made from it.

**Author's Note: **I apologise for re-using a conversation from an earlier story. The reason for this is that I no longer consider said story to be in continuity with my more recent stories. However I liked the dialogue so I did not want to waste it.

This story takes place after "A Temporary Parting."

* * *

It had been over a week since Okamoto had left and things were still as peaceful as ever. Ichijou and Yamana were happy about this but Hibino was getting increasingly bored. Finally having had enough of his son's complaining Harebane told him that he would be out of town for a few days but before he left he had a surprise for him.

Hibino's glee soon faded when he learned that the surprise was that his father had gotten a ticket to a private museum from a friend of his who was a curator there. Still he had agreed to go, his mood improving when he learned that Ichijou and Yamana had also been given tickets.

"After all Ore-sama's servants should not leave him unattended" he had said.

His father had only smiled. He knew what Hibino really meant.

* * *

That afternoon the three of them arrived outside the museum.

"Well let's get this done with" said Hibino.

"Oh come on Hibino" said Yamana. "This could be very interesting."

"Interesting?" He repeated. "If I wanted to look at broken pieces of junk I'd go to the scrap yard."

"Your father gave us those tickets for free. At least pretend to look interested" said Ichijou.

"Fine" Hibino replied. With that he led them through the double doors which swung open as he approached. Inside they were met by a kindly-looking old man. He smiled broadly as he saw them.

"Ah hello there Hibino-san" he said. "Your father told me you'd be here."

Hibino shrugged dismissively.

"And you must be Ichijou-san and Yamana-san. I am Ken Mitoguchi. A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise Mitoguchi ji-san" replied Ichijou.

"Please allow me to give you the guided tour."

He led them into the main hall. Despite it's modest size it was filled with fascinating antiques. There were glass cases filled with ancient tools, sculptures and the like. On the walls were panels describing the exhibits.

Yamana studied a case filled with ancient jewellery in fascination. "This is an amazing place Mitoguchi oji-san" she said. "Thank you for letting us come here."

"No need for thanks my dear. I'm happy to share my life's work" he replied.

Hibino however did not share the others' enthusiasm and soon got bored with the tour. On a whim he picked up an antique vase and began tossing it from hand to hand and up in the air.

Ichijou looked over and saw what he was doing. "Hibino! Stop that!" he yelled.

"Make me."

"You'll break it you idiot!"

Ichijou tried to snatch the vase away from him but Hibino dodged and darted behind a case. He laughed and circled to the opposite direction as Ichijou tried to move around it.

"Now this is more fun" he said.

"Hibino!"

He froze as he heard Yamana's voice. Turning around he saw her glaring at him with a firm, no nonsense expression.

"Put it back" she said sternly.

He grumbled under his breath but did as she said and put the vase back on its plinth.

"Sorry about that Mitoguchi oji-san" she said.

"Quite all right. I was told to expect that" he replied.

"Oi old man, what's that thing?" Hibino called out.

He pointed at a statue on a plinth. Ichijou and Yamana glared at him in annoyance but he was too preoccupied with what he'd just seen to notice.

Carved out of black stone and about the size of a soccer ball was a statue of a fiendish, goblin-like face. It had sharp teeth, a long pointed nose and unruly hair.

"Ah now that is an interesting piece" said Mitoguchi. "It's from the Sengoku period. There's a legend that an evil spirit possessed the greatest warrior in the land and went on a reign of terror until finally the spirit was cast out of him. I believe that statue represents the spirit."

"Fascinating" said Ichijou.

"Indeed. Anyway let us continue the tour."

As they moved on none of them noticed Hibino staring at the statue as if entranced before reaching out and touching it. A moment later he shook his head and went after them. Behind him the statue dissolved into dust.

* * *

Hibino behaved himself for the rest of the tour and when they were finished Mitoguchi brought them back to the main entrance.

"I hope that you all enjoyed yourselves" he said.

"Yes, I had a very good time" Yamana replied.

"Me too" Ichijou agreed.

Hibino snorted. "It was better than nothing" he said.

Ichijou and Yamana sent apologetic looks to Mitoguchi but he smiled and waved them off. "I quite understand. Not everyone has an interest in history."

As they were leaving Yamana was about to rebuke Hibino when he suddenly winced and put a hand to his forehead.

"Hibino? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. My brain's just aching from all that history" he replied. "Anyway, now that that's done I have a new high score to reach on my game. See you later."

With that he strolled away. They watched him go with looks of concern.

"I hope he's okay" said Yamana.

"He's fine, he just has a headache" said Ichijou. "As much as he likes to say otherwise even Hibino's only human."

She relaxed. "You're right. But let's visit him later to see if he's feeling better."

"Good thinking." he replied.

* * *

When they arrived at the church Hibino assured them that he was fine.

"As if a mere headache would mean anything to the great Ore-sama" he laughed. "It was completely gone before I even got home."

Yamana smiled. "We're very glad to hear that."

"See you tomorrow then" said Ichijou.

As they left neither of them noticed Hibino's face contort into a grimace for a second before going back to normal.

* * *

At school the next day classes were just coming to an end and the halls were filling with students.

"Yoh" Yamana called cheerfully as she stepped out of her classroom and caught sight of Ichijou.

"Yoh" he repeated as he raised his hand in greeting.

"Any idea where Hibino is?" she asked as she walked up to him. "I haven't seen him all day."

He shrugged. "Me neither. You know Hibino. He'll show up when he feels like it."

Just then another student came racing down the corridor. He came to a halt in front of them and panted in exhaustion.

"Ichijou-san…" he managed to say.

"What is it?"

"Hibino-san just attacked Momiyama-san" he gasped. "Momiyama-san bumped into him and before he could say anything Hibino-san started pounding him."

Their eyes widened in disbelief.

"Where?" Ichijou said.

"The cafeteria."

* * *

Ichijou and Yamana arrived just in time to see Hibino dumping a bowlful of rice onto Momiyama as he huddled in a corner begging for mercy. The self-proclaimed banchou's face was battered and bruised.

"Hibino!" Ichijou exclaimed as he ran up to him. "What the hell…"

His words trailed off as Hibino turned to face him and snarled, revealing a mouth filled with pointed fangs. A second later and his teeth were normal again but Ichijou knew what he had seen.

Before he could react Hibino drove his fist right into Ichijou's solar plexus. The air exploded out of his lungs and he fell to his knees retching.

"Ichijou!" Yamana cried as she rushed over and crouched next to him.

"I'm okay" he managed to say as he struggled to regain his breath.

She looked back to see Hibino striding out of the cafeteria. With an angry frown she stood up and hurried after him.

"Yamana don't!" Ichijou gasped. He tried to stand but his knees buckled and he collapsed again. He stared in dismay as she went through the doors.

* * *

Hibino was making his way down the corridor when Yamana ran past and stood in front of him, her arms held out either side.

"What's wrong with you Hibino? Why did you do that to Ichijou and Oss-san?" she demanded.

He glared balefully at her and drew back his fist. She stood her ground and met his gaze. Despite how he was acting she had faith that Hibino wouldn't harm her.

His fist unclenched and his hand began to tremble. The rage in his eyes was abruptly replaced with a look of astonished disbelief and dismay.

"Hibino?" she said gently, her own sense of anger gone.

The rage returned to his eyes but he lowered his arm and stormed past her without a word. She watched him go in puzzlement.

The cafeteria doors opened and Ichijou stumbled through as fast as he could. He was recovering from Hibino's attack although his face was pale and he was still panting.

"Yamana are you…?" He was cut off by a spasm of coughing.

"I'm fine" she replied. "Hold on, I'll get you to the infirmary."

"No it's alright" he said. "I just need a minute to catch my breath."

She nodded. "Okay."

Several more students came rushing down the corridor, all of them asking what was going on.

"Did anyone see where Hibino went?" Ichijou asked.

"He was going towards the school entrance" said one guy.

"Good." He pointed to the cafeteria doors and said, "Someone get Momiyama to the infirmary."

The other students all went through the doors while Ichijou and Yamana headed for the main entrance.

"Hibino's not himself" she said. "I saw something in his eyes. It was like he didn't realise what was happening."

"There's something else" he replied. "Just for a second I swear I saw his teeth turn into fangs."

"Fangs?"

"I know, but that's what I saw."

Yamana's eyes widened in realisation. "Wait a minute. Ichijou, do you remember the story Mitoguchi oji-san told us about that statue?"

"Yes, about an evil spirit" he replied, his frown deepening. They knew from a previous adventure that ghosts and spirits existed. "You think the spirit's real and it's possessing Hibino?"

"Yes. It all fits" she replied.

"I agree. The question is how do we get the spirit out of Hibino?"

"What about Mitoguchi oji-san? Maybe he knows how."

"Good idea."

They reached the school entrance in time to see Hibino strolling over to where his bike was parked.

"Wait here and I'll follow him. When I know where he's going I'll call and tell you. Then you call the museum and see what you can find out" said Ichijou.

"Okay."

* * *

Ichijou followed Hibino back to the church. He brought his bike to a halt some distance away and watched as Hibino got off his own bike and strode over to a storage shed.

Keeping an eye on the shed Ichijou went over to a payphone and called the school.

"Hello" Yamana answered.

"Hibino's at the church. I'll try and keep him here."

"Got it. I'll call Mitoguchi oji-san. Be careful Ichijou."

"I will."

He hung up and looked over at the shed as Hibino emerged from it with a petrol can. Grinning wickedly he walked towards the church entrance.

"Stop!"

Hibino whirled around and glared at him as he ran up.

"I know what you are" said Ichijou. "Get out of Hibino now!"

Hibino looked surprised for a second but then he grinned. Dropping the can he threw a fast series of punches that Ichijou only barely managed to block. Hibino feinted with a high punch and then slammed his foot into Ichijou's gut. The blow launched him back through the air and he crashed heavily to the ground. As he lay gasping for breath Hibino drew out a pipe and leaped at him.

Just in time Ichijou was able to whip out a handful of guitar strings and hold them up to block the downwards swing of the pipe. Before Hibino could react he pulled both knees up to his chest and drove his feet forwards. This time it was Hibino who was propelled backwards.

Ichijou got to his feet but Hibino was already on his feet and attacking again. He narrowly ducked a swing at his head.

_I hope Yamana finds something fast _he thought.

* * *

Yamana hastily looked up the number of the museum and called it. She gripped the receiver tightly as she tensely listened to the dial tone.

After a moment the call was answered. "Hello?"

"Mitoguchi oji-san it's me Yamana Michiru."

"Ah yes I remember" he said. "How can I help you my dear?"

"It's about the statue you showed us, the spirit that possessed the warrior. Did the legend say how the spirit was driven out?"

"I'm afraid that all the legend says is that the spirit was cast out when the warrior faced himself. It doesn't say what that means. My personal theory is that it's a metaphor for overcoming one's own inner demons by…"

"Yes thank you Mitoguchi oji-san" she cut him off. "I'm sorry but I have to go now."

"Is something wrong?"

"No everything's fine" she replied. "I'm just late for an appointment."

"Oh I see. Well goodbye then."

"Goodbye."

She hung up, a curious look on her face as she considered what she had just heard.

_Well we know it's not a metaphor so what could it mean by the warrior facing himself…_

Her eyes widened as an idea came to her and she started running down the street. She hoped that Ichijou could hold on until she got there.

* * *

_I can't hold on much longer _he thought as he dodged another blow. So far he'd managed to avoid the worst of Hibino's attacks but his foe was relentless, taking his strongest blows without slowing.

Hibino suddenly hurled the pipe at his head. He ducked, realising too late that was what Hibino wanted. He sprang forwards and brought his fist up in a devastating uppercut that lifted him up into the air. He slammed hard into the ground.

As he fought to stay conscious Ichijou dazedly watched Hibino stroll over to the can, pick it up and again walk towards the church entrance.

"Hibino!"

Hibino turned, his face twisted into an enraged snarl as Yamana ran up and came to a stop in front of him.

"No! Stay away!" Ichijou yelled. He tried to get up but his limbs wouldn't move.

Growling like a mad dog Hibino started to charge but immediately halted as Yamana held up an open compact mirror. Before he could stop himself he looked into it and saw his reflection.

He froze in place and his arms fell to his sides, the can falling to the ground. Black smoke began seeping from Hibino's nose and mouth, floating up over his head and forming a cloud which then solidified into the same statue they had seen at the museum. Before it could fall Hibino drew out a baseball bat, whirled around and swung, shattering the statue into fragments. As they watched, the fragments dissolved until there was no trace of them.

Hibino lowered his bat and shook his head, looking as if he'd just woken up from a dream.

"Are you okay Hibino?" Yamana asked.

"I'm fine" he replied.

"Me too" said Ichijou as he managed to get up.

Something astonishing happened. Hibino looked at them with genuine relief and gratitude and said with utter sincerity;

"Thank you both."

They were shocked. "Uh, you're welcome" said Ichijou awkwardly.

Hibino's familiar grin instantly returned. "Ore-sama chose his servants well."

"What? What kind of thing to say is that?" Ichijou yelled while Yamana laughed.

"We're glad to see you too Hibino" she said.

He nodded appreciatively.

* * *

A short time later they were relaxing in the okonomiyaki restaurant as they discussed what had happened

"How did you know getting him to look into a mirror would drive out the spirit?" Ichijou asked Yamana.

"Mitoguchi oji-san told me that the legend was that the spirit was cast out when the warrior faced himself. I realised that when someone sees their reflection they face themselves" she explained.

"That was a good plan" said Hibino.

"Thanks" she said brightly.

"There's one thing I don't get" said Ichijou. "Why didn't the spirit possess someone else before now?"

Hibino laughed. "It's obvious. The spirit possessed the greatest warrior in the land just as it did before. Only Ore-sama was powerful enough to contain it."

"Great, now he's even more full of himself" Ichijou muttered.

Yamana smiled fondly as she watched their antics, glad that things were back to normal.


End file.
